1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Bluetooth service estimation apparatus and a Bluetooth service estimation method thereof. More particularly, the Bluetooth service estimation apparatus and the Bluetooth service estimation method thereof of the present invention determine a Bluetooth service type directly according to contents of a data packet and data transmission behaviors.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Bluetooth wireless communication is one of applications of the short-range wireless communication technology. The communication frequency range used for the Bluetooth wireless communication technology is close to that used for the Wi-Fi wireless network communication technology. Therefore, when an electronic device using the Bluetooth wireless communication technology also has the Wi-Fi wireless network communication function, the electronic device usually needs to have a packet traffic arbitration mechanism in order to avoid data transmission errors caused by interference. The packet traffic arbitration mechanism allocates and coordinates use of network resources (e.g., antennae) in accordance with transmission statuses provided by a Bluetooth communication module and a Wi-Fi communication module respectively so as to improve the overall network utilization efficiency of the electronic device.
When the electronic device and a Bluetooth apparatus are used in pair and transmit data to each other, the electronic device must use an additionally transmitted control instruction to determine a service type used between the electronic device and the Bluetooth apparatus because no message definitely defining the service contents is carried in the data transmitted therebetween. Only in this way, can the packet traffic arbitration mechanism of the electronic device decide the priority level of the Bluetooth communication module in using the network resources according to different Bluetooth service types.
However, the contents of the service control instruction are not definitely specified in the Bluetooth communication protocol, so different manufacturers can define the contents of the service control instruction by themselves. Therefore, the electronic device must have the capability of analyzing the control instruction formats of the different manufacturers in order to carry out data transmission with the Bluetooth apparatuses of the different manufacturers. Thus, the electronic device has limitations in use.